


Pawnshops

by 0_NeshyFoxx_0



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Light Angst, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_NeshyFoxx_0/pseuds/0_NeshyFoxx_0
Summary: Sam walked into the pawnshop.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Sam/Zoey (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pawnshops

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than i thought it'd be, sorry :/

Sam walked into the pawnshop. He was on break and Doug had said they saw some cool things in there. Sam ran his hand along the top of an old table in the back of the room. It was a small shop, with only one room and everything packed closely together. Sam walked up to a glass display case filled with jewelry. Maybe he would buy something for Charlotte. Probably not. It was times like this he missed the beginning, back when they were young and stupid, running around after dark and having romantic adventures. Back when they loved each other. Now where were they? Both stuck in a loveless marriage, at least that’s what it was for Sam. His brother always told him that he should try harder, try to relight the spark. What was the point of that, though? He could just run around with Zoey and pretend for a bit that he wasn’t stuck, pretend for a bit he knew what he was doing. He noticed a silver necklace, a small ruby hung from a chain. It looked similar to something he had bought for Charlotte… How many years ago now? It had been their six-month anniversary and they had gone out for dinner at a diner that had been closed for about a year now. Sam had pulled the necklace out and Charlotte had beamed at him. Sometimes Sam wished she still smiled at him like that. He knew it was his fault she didn’t. Charlotte hadn’t worn that necklace in years, Sam understood why, his feelings had faded. Charlotte’s probably had too. That’s probably why she was cheating on him. He wasn’t stupid, he could tell that someone was coming over when he was gone. Not that he had any room to complain, sneaking around with Zoey more often than not.  
‘Hey, you interested in that?’ The shopkeeper asked, pointing to the necklace. Sam hadn’t even realized he had been staring at it. He considered it, maybe he should listen to his brother, try a little harder, relight the spark. But what was the point of that? Sam shook his head.  
‘No, it’s fine.’ Sam turned around and started towards the door, he turned back for a moment. No, it doesn’t matter anymore, it hasn’t mattered for a while. Sam walked out of the pawnshop.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i just kinda got an idea and ran with it? i know it's kinda weird, tell me what you think!


End file.
